1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chip card retaining mechanisms, particularly to a chip card retaining mechanism for seating a chip card in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones or media players are widely used and bring convenience to our lives, and as such, electronic devices have become a part of modern life. Every electronic device has a chip card such as a SIM (subscriber identification module) card for carrying information necessary for operating the mobile phone.
It is essential to provide a chip card retaining mechanism to hold the chip card in the electronic device. The chip card retaining mechanism typically retains the chip card therewith. However, the retained chip card requires to be manually removed by users from the chip card retaining mechanism.
Moreover, as the typical chip card retaining mechanism inadvertently undergoes impact, this impact may result in an outer force which can, at a minimum, result in an ineffective electrical connection between the chip card and a chip card connector originally electrically connecting with the card. At worst, the chip card may detach from the chip card retaining mechanism.
Therefore, a heretofore-unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.